


Shut Up and Dance

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: An Altmer's Tale [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch
Summary: Just some fun





	Shut Up and Dance

The small courtyard of the Bard's College was brimming with people, all dancing around the tall burning figure in it's center. Rixa stood with J'zargo, Sicarius, and Serana off to the side with a bottle of mead in her hand. The small group was full of merriment, Rixa had even caught sight of Sicarius booming with laughter, clearing not fully coherent anymore. The elf smiled when she felt the furry arm of her lover sneak around her waist. J'zargo's paw grasped her hip, pulling her closer to his smaller frame. Rixa chuckled, looking down to see J'zargo's charming smile spread across his face, staring back up at her. The elf wrapped her arm around him in return, bringing her hand up to scratch at his ear. A soft purr began to emit itself for J'zargo's body. 

Their soft moment was interrupted but the booming voice of Sicarius, telling one of his many adventures to some of the party goers. Their eyes were huge as he described the scene to them, smiling the entire time until he was stopped by a young maiden. She smiled sweetly at the tall Nord, saying something that Rixa couldn't hear over the other partygoers. J'zargo erupted with laughter, his cat hearing giving him the advantage the elf lacked. Before she could turn to ask the cat what the maiden had said, Sicarius had offered his arm to the young lady, smiling his charming smile, and guided her into the crowd of dancing bodies. Serana watched them go with a glint of jealousy in her golden eyes, before going to find herself something stronger to drink. 

Rixa watched Sicarius with his partner through the mess of people. A shy smile crept onto the elf's face as she watched the twirling skirts of different colours fly past her vision. Rixa looked down to her furry lover as an idea popped into her hair. She pulled away from J'zargo, trailing her hand down his arm before grabbing his paw. J'zargo's icy eyes watched the elf as she took a couple steps towards the dance floor. 

"Dance with me." She requested, her smile lighting up her whole face. 

"What?" J'zargo asked, his eyes widening. The cat's entire body stiffened at the prospect of dancing with his elven lover. 

"But...J'zargo has never danced." He stuttered out, looking everywhere but her face. 

"Shut up. I'll teach you. Just watch and learn." She responded with laughter in her voice. 

She dragged him behind her while he hissed in defiance. When they were among the other dancing couples, Rixa pulled J'zargo close to her slim body. She directed his hands before resting hers in the proper spots. J'zargo swallowed audibly and his ears flattened to his head. Rixa smiled reassuringly before they began. 

J'zargo's terrified eyes watched his feet as they began at a slow, awkward pace. The elf chuckled and shook her head, taking her hand from his shoulder and bringing it under his chin to raise his head. When they locked eyes, Rixa spoke. 

"Look at me, not your feet." She spoke softly. 

At this point, J'zargo was sure that his heart would explode. The smile on Rixa's face, however, urged the cat to take a deep breath and continue in the torturous activity. 

They started again, hands tightly grasped, eyes locked. The paw on Rixa's waist shifted to the small of her back, pulling her closer. The elf released a startled laugh at J'zargo's new found confidence. The Khajiit could see the other dancers watching, only encouraging him more. Thoe cat spun the Altmer from his body, but quickly took her back into his arms again. Sicarius watched from the sideline, the maiden now gone, with a smile on his face. As the song was coming to an end, J'zargo pulled Rixa as close as possible then, at the last minute, dipped the Guild Master. The elf stared up at the cat, her smile brighter than ever. J'zargo returned the gesture. He stood her up again, neither of them noticing the loud shouts coming from Sicarius, who had witnessed most of the couple’s dancing. 

Hands still tangled together, the couple walked back to the lost King. Sicarius laughed and pulled them into a bear hug, shouting incoherently about the party and dancing. Rixa was sure her and J'zargo's name was in the garble, but couldn't be sure. Serana appeared again, more wine in her cup. 

"Perhaps we should take him to the inn." The vampire stated, grabbing the Nord by the arm and dragging him away, her wine still in her other hand. Rixa and J'zargo laughed, trailing behind the two adventurers. 

"So," Rixa began, "do you think we'll ever dance again?" 

J'zargo looked up at the Altmer, pulling her down to kiss her soft lips, his thumb smoothing over her cheek. He pulled away a short time after, they're faces remaining within inches of each other. 

"Absolutely." The cat responded, smiling gently at his lover. 

Rixa smiled back, pulling away to link elbows with her lover, their quiet laughter welcomed in the silent night around them, as the walked to the Winking Skeever together.


End file.
